


Golden Exchange

by LadyMartedi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader isn't the OC, beelzebub mention, satan mention, unnamed MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMartedi/pseuds/LadyMartedi
Summary: What you want isn't always what you get! Power makes itself known in many different ways.
Relationships: Mammon/Main Character, Mammon/Original Character
Kudos: 64





	Golden Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> New to the game and wanted to write something with my favorite, Mammon! They say the MC doesn't have any magic, but is that exactly true? Guess we'll find out in later chapters!
> 
> Thank you for reading

_"You ain't really supposed to be out after curfew, but I'm sure it's fine." Mammon said, laughing and taking a drink. "But just remember, you're actually underage." he pointed to a sign. "Gotta be at least eighteen hundred."_

It almost made them smile, but they couldn't. It was just another strange thing about Devildom they just didn't get.

Why were they playing school and student council? It seemed okay, sometimes during the day. They could forget for a little while but...

More than that, they'd been dragged down here, "Chosen" and they weren't even an actual teenager.

Perhaps Demons didn't have a good measure of age. But then too, it was better this way. In their other life they had to be responsible. It was nice for someone else to be responsible for them.

"-a sip!"

Jack looked and Mammon was holding up his glass towards them. They shook their head and he smiled and drank more himself.

They didn't want any part of it.

They didn't drink back home -the "Human World" as they generically called it here, and they weren't going to drink here.

They'd come out with Mammon because he'd offered to show them around. He done that multiple times, but now it had actually come true. Technically this was his job but they thought it was going to be an after hours school tour not bar hopping or taking selfies or stopping to talk to every demon they met.

Mammon hadn't been lying about being a big shot.

Just getting walking downtown Devildom, he'd talk with admirers and they'd seen money go from hands to his pockets. His jacket pockets, his back pockets (sometimes with a squeeze), and even directly into his wallet, should someone be so bold. All these places were all visited by eager hands with money. It was amazing. They'd never seen anything quite like it.

And yet, the money went just as fast.

Mammon didn't have a mind for moderation, they saw that right away. In many cases, neither did they, it's why they were broke all the time but...

Maybe Avatar of Greed was wrong. He was the Avatar of Excess.

When he'd settled into the club he'd finally chosen for the night the music had changed. The walls became awash in the color of gold. Mammon put stacks of Grimm down on the bar and everyone began to order. People called for massive platters of snacks and dancers ascended to glowing platforms and stepped to gleaming poles to dance. People began to dance out on the floor, a few people challenging each other to battles.

It was wild.

It was all for him, they wagered. All for the Avatar of Greed. Mammon and his brothers were more than demons playing Student Council they guessed.

The spotlight on the dance floor would change and cheers would erupt. Sometimes laughter followed. They grew nervous when they heard shouts of dissatisfaction or complaint.

The Devildom was weird.

Dance battles? Pose offs?

Surely this didn’t happen in every club?

They don't know how much Mammon even drank, he was just being so generous with himself too. Many came by his seat at the bar to thank him or to once again, give him money.

"Mammon-sama!"

"Mr. Mammon!"

"Mammon ,darling~!"

Sometimes with a handshake, sometimes with a kiss.

Earlier in the day, they'd been walking back from R.A.D. with Mammon, laughing and swinging their hands together -much to his annoyance. It'd seemed innocent and fun. This all seemed... different.

They wanted to go home, but he seemed to be in his element.

They checked their D.D.D. hoping for different entertainment. They’d received a junk text from the school paper of all things with a package of stickers for D.D.D. chat.

They’d look at them later.

"You bored?"

They looked up and Mammon was smiling at them. He had his D.D.D. in his hand and Jack saw their screen light up.

>We can go

It was hard to talk in here anyway, so they took the chance.

>>I can just go, I know you're having fun

>I can do this any time. I thought I'd show you a nice night, let's go.

>>If you want. Want to hold hands?

No answer.

Mammon laughed loudly, someone coming by to pat him on the back.

Who was he, who was this god in gold-tinted sunglasses that every patron seemed to worship? This wasn't the bristling, bratty student council member they'd met days ago. The one who'd do anything for a credit card. The one who wanted nothing to do with them. Who protested about everything, who didn't want a weak and fragile human hanging off him on the way to school.

When Mammon began to withdraw, it was as if the music turned down. The closer to he got to the door, the darker the club seemed. They caught up to him, looking over their shoulder. People stopped dancing suddenly as if they didn't know why they were on the floor.

They left together and they could have sworn the door slammed behind them as if to say "Good Riddance".

Mammon was in a good mood. He had his hands jammed in his pockets and was humming, looking up at the streets lights as they headed back towards and quiet streets that would put them back on the path to R.A.D.

"...does that always happen?"

"What?"

"The music? The money?"

"Hm? Does it always happen?"

"What would have happened if your brother had come?"

"Which ones?" Mammon laughed. "Sometimes, if Satan is with me, fights break out. People get really angry and riled up. Sometimes I place bets, make a little Grimm on the side."

"Hm."

"Yeah..." Mammon rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm tired."

It was darker and quieter.

His hands were still in his pockets but his shoulders were slumped. It hit them then that Mammon had been doing it all.

He'd being using his power the entire time they'd been out. Whatever it was. But now it was over.

They’d never quite asked about the nature of the demons’ power. They assumed it was like they’d read in fiction, that perhaps as the Avatar of Greed Mammon could make money appear or trick people into selling their souls to acquire things. 

It would have been nice if Mammon had snapped his fingers and made Grimm bills shower the floor. But if he could do that any time he wanted... he wouldn't be using a credit card.

After they left the main streets on the way back to the House of Lamentation, Mammon put his arm around them. He smelled like a combination of good things -things most people really wanted: Money, new shoes, and the inside of a new car. 

Maybe that was also his power. Maybe he didn’t smell like anything but bar smoke and the faded scent of last night’s shampoo. Maybe that was them.

They hadn't smelled it earlier when he'd wrapped around them to take selfies.

It could have been imaginary, but with him so close it was nice to imagine.

He was heavy, leaning on them and they slowed their walk.

“Mammon…” they said. “You’re heavy, come on.” They said.

“Tch…you should be honored.” There was sleep in his voice now and he leaned his head against theirs.

This made them stop and suddenly he hugged them closer. His leaning, his arm around the shoulder becoming a full embrace.

“Mammon?” they asked softly.

He took a deep breath and suddenly, they felt tired.

“Just a little.” He said softly.

“Mammon… what are you doing?” their eyelids felt heavy and suddenly, Mammon straightened. He chuckled.

“Wow, didn’t think that’d work.” He looked at his hands, turning them over to look at the palms. “Can’t eat you, but I guess I can take a little off the top, huh?”

He was smiling too gleefully. He was a little bit too happy about it all. But now they were tired. Tired and getting angry.

They wanted to curse at him, but instead they felt tears burn their eyes.

“Mammon… you!”

“What? WHAT DID I DO?”

They were tired and suddenly all the things they “wanted” were making themselves known. They wanted to go to bed, they wanted to go home. They wanted to sleep in their own bed, they wanted to see a blue sky, they wanted to see the real stars, they wanted their real phone! They wanted so many things –

“Hey! Come on! It’s not like I stole your soul! I just took a little to keep me energized! Huh? It’s fine right?”

“Mammon!” they cried angrily.

“Whoa! I’m so -.” He cut himself off, clutching his forehead. “Wha… what are you do -.”

They wanted their own money back, they wanted their own clothes, they wanted to walk home from the light rail, they wanted to see their neighbor's dog, they wanted –

“Hnng!” Mammon fell to his knees. “You -you want too much!”

He began to glow golden and they began to sniffle, their tears of rage subsiding. The feelings started to fade and suddenly they didn’t want anything so badly. They took a deep breath and wondered what all that was. They put a hand on their chest and looked down at Mammon on his knees, his head bowed.

He was also breathing hard.

After a long moment, he reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet.

“Take it.”

“Huh?” they didn’t understand.

“It’s all I got… I can’t give you everything you want, it’s all I got!”

They didn’t quite understand but they reached for the wallet and when they touched it they got a strange feeling. They felt normal like they had before they cried and looking down at Mammon, he seemed tired again.

He stood up with great effort and groaned. “Thought you didn’t have any magic.”

“I don’t.” they sniffled again.

“Guess you don’t need magic for exchange.”

“Is that what happened?”

“Guess so… I wanted something from you, but I couldn’t handle what you wanted from me.”

He staggered forward and they kept up. They were both still going home to the House of Lamentation after all.

“Too greedy for me huh?” Mammon steadied himself, taking a deep breath. “Are you done with my wallet?”

“Huh?” they looked at it. “Yeah.”

“Then if you don’t mind?” he held out his hand for it.

They gave it back and Mammon put it in his back pocket. He didn’t seem any less tired for it, but he did straighten up.

“…let’s go home.” He said.

They reached for his hand, but he smacked it away without looking.

He didn't want them now.

*

Mammon retired to his room with no help. It was a place they hadn’t seen and hadn’t really been allowed in to, not that they remembered ever asking to go.

It seemed strange that their room could be public space for any of the demons, but getting in to the Demons’ personal spaces seemed extremely difficult.

Levi had a strange cryptic password every day. He did it because he thought it was cute, but also because he desperately wanted someone to care about the things he cared about at that level. They could never remember, but they often went by to fail his tests just so he’d feel like someone knew he was there.

Beelzebub’s room could have and should have been a den of comfort. But his absent brother’s side was pristine and piled high with pillows and blankets, while his side of the room was a snack wrapper sideshow. They’d recoiled at the mountain of noodle cups, the piles of chip bags, the fort of takeout containers, and soda bottles that could probably fill an ocean.

It wasn’t that Beel never cleaned. It’s just that he ate as much and produced as much trash the day of his clean up that it looked like he never cleaned at all. His room wasn’t a good hang out.

Based on the other two brothers, they imagined that Mammon’s room must be full of golden idols, stacks of cash and other valuable things. Maybe they were like a dragon, maybe Mammon slept on a bed of golden Grimm coins.

…but hadn’t Levi said he slept naked? Hm…

After a shower and getting online and playing a few mobile games, it was time for them to wind down. They got up to turn off their light and said a small prayer to themselves.

“I want to go home, I want to get through this.” They took a deep breath and got under the covers that were cool at first, but warmed quickly to their presence.

The pillows in Devildom were sinfully soft and they loved that.

As they succumbed to sleep they muttered, “I want Mammon to invite me to his room…”

Laid out on his couch and sleeping with his mouth open, Mammon began to glow a faint gold color. He twitched, waking up briefly.

“Who was that?”

No answer came to him quickly so he went right back to sleep so he could dream about money, souls, and being a model.

**

“You look beat, Mammon.” Satan observed as they walked to R.A.D. in the morning. “Witches keep you up all night?”

“No…” he didn’t want to comment on it. He felt drained.

It was weird, dealing with other forms of greed. Money, luxury, material gain he could do that. Mostly with Goldie, but he COULD do that.

But what that Exchange student wanted…

He shouted as someone smacked him on the back. “Who the -.”

The Exchange Student looked around and smiled at him. “Mammon!”

“Tch. I wasn’t that surprised.”

“Right.” Satan rolled his eyes and walked ahead.

The Exchange Student rolled their eyes too. Mammon had gotten a picture early on that they didn’t like some of their brothers. It worked to their advantage, especially when they all wanted to gang up on him.

“What do ya want?” he said, not thinking.

He felt a pull on his power and the Exchange Student took his hand.

“Let’s walk together.”

He didn’t feel his power draining. In fact…

“I guess I can do that.”

He started to feel charged up.

They let go of his hand suddenly. “We don’t have to hold hands.”

“What?” he squawked. “I mean -I mean, yeah who wants to do something stupid like that?”

They just laughed and he reached for their hand, grabbing it. “This is insurance. What if a delinquent demon tries to eat you on the way to school?”

“I doubt it.”

“You never know! Look, there’s Beel! And he looks hungry!”

“He’s not a delinquent! BEEL!” they called, raising their joined hands in a wave. “Do you want a Brimstone breakfast tart?” they called.

“I want one.” Mammon muttered as they were dragged along.

He felt drained then, but for an entirely different reason as he watched them give Beel six tarts in a plastic bag and Beel eat them all, plastic included.

“Let’s get to R.A.D. already!” he complained, breaking away.

“Fine.” They took his hand again.

“Hmph.”

“Whatever!”

But they both smiled.


End file.
